Fear
by Soleil-Princess90
Summary: Sabira is an under cover spy for Bakura. Will she find out the High Priest one true weakness, or will she fall in love during the process. Find out.chp 4 now up
1. Try not to scream

* * *

Yep here is another story I have come up with I hope you like it I won't start the next chapter until I get at least one or three reviews. 

So enjoy

Disclamier: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Chapter 1 Try not to scream

* * *

"Will you do it?" questioned a teenage boy, with sliver white hair; he stared at a girl who was kneeling before him. 

"So..?" He said acidly, he was growing impatient.

She looked up only to see his furious gaze. "I-I-I-I won't do it." She struggled to say.

"Well then if you won't do it I guess we will have to punish you." At that point another person appeared from the shadows. He had sliver-blond hair, and lavender eyes, and a knife was in his hands. He began to walk slowly to her and stopped a few inches away.

"Now what do you say Sabira?"

"I still won't do it Bakura!" she yelled showing courage.

"Very well then, Malik will you have the honors of doing it." He declared with a devilish smirk.

Malik walked even closer to her, he was so close now Sabira could feel his warm breath, and that the hairs on her neck stood on end waiting for what he would do next.

Malik grabbed her arm forcefully and she shot straight up. She then could feel the cool blade touching her hot skin.

Sabira whimpered as she felt the blade cut deeper into her skin. As the blood ran down Malik made a longer slice. Sabira then felt the blade removed from her arm.

Malik was enjoying every moment. He then wondered what her blood would taste like as it dripped down her fingers. He brought his fingers to his lips and was infatuated with the taste, and so he had a lust for more.

Sabira couldn't take it any more Malik tasting her blood was unnatural to her. The only thing that came to her mind was "Fine I'll do it I'll spy on the High Priest, just get him off me."

At that moment Malik stopped and disappeared. Sabira felt dizzy, it was difficult

to even stand up. She was about to collapse when she was shoved against a wall.

Bakura leaned down and kissed her and said "If you mess this up I promise you, you will never see another sunrise."

He pressed on her arm so that she gave a loud yelp form the pain. He let go and disappeared leaving Sabira in the darkness.

* * *

So how was it good, bad, really bad, or just plain awful? Please review I would like to know if I need to change it or something of make better. Oh and you may review my other stories I have. Sign off 


	2. Whatever you do don't look behind you

Here is the revised version of chapter 2 of this story since I got really good advice from a reviewer. I began to think and I re wrote the whole story it's better than I thought. I hope you people who have read it like this chapter better.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Whatever you do don't look behind you)

* * *

"Damn it, Sabira look what you've done again." Sabira cursed under her breath as she rode off to the palace.

"You always have to fall for the dark and mysterious types don't you, this is how it all got started." As she neared the palace.

"Okay relax, plan; pretend to be gift from a different place, just relax you've done this before, but last time it was to easy." She gulped as she hopped off the horse and walked toward the palace doors, but got stopped by a guard.

"State your business?" he asked sternly.

"I have a gift for the High Priest."

"The High Priest has enough horses." As he eyed the horse next to her.

"The horse isn't the gift, I am."

"From where?"

"Ah….the Gods I was sent here for the High Priest from the gods, they have a message for him."

"So you're the messenger?" he raised an eyebrow not buying what she was saying.

"Yes, now can I see him?"

"You said you were a gift."

"Yes from the gods that have a message for him." She said exasperated, from this guards attitude.

"Very well then, follow me." He said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the High Priests chambers.

Once they reached the room Sabira leaned against the wall, for the guard took bigger strides as they walked, and it was hard for her to keep up.

"Wait here." He growled.

"Like I'm going anywhere." She said sarcastically. He opened the door and went inside. Sabira slid down the wall and sat there and waited.

* * *

"Hello." Sabira jumped by the voice and found a girl her age with dove gray eyes and cinnamon colored hair standing in front of her with a smile.

"Ahhh, you scared me." She said putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, I'm Ayasha, and you?"

"I'm Sabira, nice to meet you Ayasha."

"Sorry to be rude but why are you here?"

"Gift."

"Ah, I'm was one of those too, for Priestess Isis from an admire only I got turned into a slave."

" So who are you for?"

"The High Priest."

"From?"

"The gods,"

"You'll be a slave in no time, the High Priest doesn't really care for gifts even if they are from the gods. Is it cool though."

"It has its perks."

"Well I have to get back it was nice meeting you Sabira, hope to see you around." She waved as she walked away.

"You too." Sabira yelled down the hallway. The guard came out and told her the High Priest would see her now. She went in and found a teenage boy sitting at a desk reading a book, he had chestnut hair and when he turned and stood up he had cerulean eyes and was very tall. He strode toward her with elegant grace, his expression never changed, as his eyes locked with hers. Sabira did not blink for thinking she would be punished for doing so. There was a slight pause before he spoke.

"The guard says you're a gift from the gods with a message for me."

"Yes, sir."

"Well where is it."

"What?"

"The message that the gods gave you." He said crossing his arms.

"Um…." Sabira couldn't think of anything. She hadn't thought of this part what was she going to do?

"The gods said it will come in the next full moon, I must stay until then, to help show what it means." She sighed a relief, by the great lie.

The High Priest didn't believe a word, he started to clap and chuckle. Sabira stared at him like he was a foreign object.

"Lovely performance, the best I've heard in a long time. So what did you really come here for?" His expression changed back to nothing.

"He didn't believe me?" she whispered, stunned by this she tried to think of something else.

"Guards, take this girl away." Two guards came out of nowhere and were about to grab her when she ducked and said the first thing that came to her mind. It had to do with the necklace that was around her neck that Bakura gave to her out of some weird generosity from one of his raids.

"The message is in my necklace!" She cried as she ducked again from the guards. The High Priest raised his hands and the guards backed off.

"What did you say?" turning his attention to her again.

The message, I'm suppose to give to you is in this necklace." She pointed to.

"How is the message in there." He said grabbing it making Sabira ran into him but backed off a little.

"I'm not sure, but that's what I was trying to tell you, it will come on the next full moon."

"Very well, you may stay here, but you must earn you keep by doing everything I tell you to do."

"Excuses me?"

"You will be my slave until the next full moon."

"But I'm from the gods!" She exclaimed pointing to the necklace.

"I don't care if your from Rameses (I don't know if it's spelled right, I'm in a bit of a hurry.) himself, you will do as I tell you."

"Fine." She grumbled

"Your first task is to let me know who you are?"

"Huh?"

"Your name!" he said agitated

"Sabira, your second task is to clean my chambers."

"Very well then."

"You will find a rag somewhere." And with that he left.

* * *

So is this one better than the other you decide and if you just read this one with out the old one just forget about it and review if it was good or bad.

Ciao


	3. How about a little Fire Scarecrow

Yes, the 3rd chapter of Fear is up and I think this story is coming along nicely. Well read on then I'll stop talking now.

Chapter 3 ( How about a little fire scarecrow)

* * *

After a long three hours of the High Priest nagging at Sabira on how to clean a floor the right way, she was done and headed toward the servants chambers, to her luck the only person that was in there was Ayasha the girl she met earlier.

"So you finally became a slave for the High Priest." She said sitting down next to Sabira, with her arms crossed.

"The only reason I am is because the message I told him about hasn't showed up yet." Sabira said in a huff.

"Bummer, hey want to do kitchen duty with me tonight?"

"Sure if it's ok with my new master."

"Oh I don't think he will mind, they love it when you do chores without them telling you." Ayasha exclaimed while trying to pull Sabira up.

"Really, say Ayasha how long have you been here?"

"Five years, why?" she said quizzically

"Just asking." There was a small silence before it was broken when someone came in.

"Hey Ayasha, dinner is prepared you better get started on with your kitchen duty."

"I'm coming, come on Sabira." Both walked toward the kitchen and began to set out the food.

* * *

"This is so stupid" Sabira said as she dried off another dish.

"Why? We're just washing dishes." Ayasha exclaimed while washing a plate

"In the Nile River!" Sabira stood up and pointed to the river.

"So, it's just a river." Ayasha said, still washing dishes.

"So! It's a river…."

"Your point being?" Ayasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Swimming, duh!"

"But the dishes…."

"Dishes, mishes, we have plenty of time to do it." Sabira started to drag Ayasha into the water.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Ayasha declared standing in knee-length water.

"Oh, come on didn't you ever once want to feel the coolness of the water on your skin?"

"Maybe….." she trailed off.

"Then feel the coolness."

"Fine then I will." They both raced towards the middle of the river and began splashing each other.

"Sabira, this is fun I feel like a kid again."

"I haven't felt like this since…." Sabira looked down. Ayasha swam over toward her.

"What's the matter?"

"Well I can't really say."

"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell."

"Well I'm not a gift from the gods I'm here on a mission from my master."

"And who would that be?"

"The Thief King."

"Really, how did you become his slave?"

* * *

**Flashback**

Sabira is 16 (a little info)

6 years ago

"I'm home, poppa." A little girl said as she took of her sandals, from the front door.

"Poppa I'm home!" She yelled again but no answer.

She walked a little farther into the room and found her father being choked by a teenage boy.

"Poppa," she cried as she raced toward her father but was stopped by two other teenage boys.

"So this is your daughter." The teenage boy said. He walked slowly to the girl. She squirmed from the boys reach but it didn't help.

He walked closer and knelt down and examined the girl. "Let go of me!" she yelled and spitted on the boy.

"You should teach you girl more respect, Hashim." So with that he slapped the girl. Tears welded up in her eyes, but only for a moment. For she knew if they saw her cry they would think she was weak.

"I told you Thief King, I will get you your money."

"I don't want your money now old man, I think for your freedom from the debt you owe me the exchange of your daughter."

"Never!" Hashim yelled trying to get up, but was to badly injured to stand.

"Very well then." The thief king snapped his fingers, and shout came from the other room.

"Father!" Cried a little boy no younger than the age of 7. He was being dragged by the hair into the room.

"Kamal!" Hashim yelled "You let him go, this instant." Furious by what the thief was doing to his family, he staggered up and was ready to fight.

"Your daughter, please" The thief said coolly

Hashim couldn't decide his son or his daughter.

"Poppa, I'll be fine," the girl spoke up, "As long as you and my brother's are save, I'll be fine."

"My daughter, you're the only one I have, I don't know what I would do with out you." He said coming over to her and kneeling down.

"You can promise you'll never forget me, right." She said gazing into his eyes.

"I promise, my golden flower." They stared into each other's eyes.

"Touching, well I will be taking my new slave, nice to do business with you Hashim." The Thief King dragged the girl, with him out. She looked back for the last time and for the very first time saw her father cry.

Back to normal 

Sabira began to cry.

"That was really sad." Ayasha said trying to comfort Sabira

"So from then on I was his slave, I did everything he said, something's weren't pretty. I had to kill, steal, and seduce people for him just so he could get what he wanted." She clenched her hand into to fist. "So many people gone because of what he did."

"Not to be rude or anything but what is your mission for him now?"

"What?" she said coming back to reality. "Oh….ah… I don't think I should tell you."

"That's okay I don't really need to know." Ayasha swam off.

"Hey, Ayasha."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for listening."

"It's one of my many talents." Both of them laughed and swam around more, until it started to get darker.

"I think we should finish those dishes." Ayasha suggested.

"I guess so."

They finished off the dishes and headed back toward the palace. They dripped all the way to the kitchen were they placed the dishes in the right spot. They headed back toward the servants chambers when a boy came rushing toward them. He stopped by them and was gasping for breath, he said.

"You, have, to, see, the , high priest right away." And with that rushed back the other way.

"I wonder what he wants?" Ayasha wondered. Sabira shrugged and walked toward his chambers. When she got there, she found him pacing.

"Ah… High Priest, you wanted to speak to me?" she asked closing the door.

"Yes, what did you do tonight?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I prepared dinner and then cleaned the dishes."

"Then why are you all wet."

"Um…." She looked down at herself, her clothes were dripping form her.

"You went swimming didn't you."

"No."

"No, I saw you and another slave swimming, when you should have been finishing the dishes"

How was Sabira going to get out of this one, he must've saw her and Ayasha playing around.

"We finished the dishes."

"That's not the point, you had a job and you went swimming." The high Priest was outraged and began to pace once again. Sabira was speechless for saying anything might provoke him. There was a long dead silence before it was broken by someone bursting in.

"Seto you said you would say good-night." Said a little boy with long black hair and purple/ or black eyes.

"Not right now Mokuba." Set said still pacing

"Seto what's wrong, the only time you pace is when you get mad." Mokuba looked worried he hated when his brother got mad.

"Um.. High Priest, I could take your brother, so you can cool down." Sabira finally spoke.

"Fine. I'll deal with you later.

* * *

Sabira walked Mokuba to his room. When he suddenly burst into twenty questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Why was Seto mad?"

"Did you make him mad?"

"Woah slow down on the questions."

"Okay what's your name?" he asked slowly.

"Sabira, Mokuba, right?"

"Yup, so what are you here for?"

"A gift turned into a slave for your brother."

"Oh."

"Okay I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

"You." He perked up.

"No, you, come on I'll help." After a few minutes of disagreeing on going to bed.

"Are you settled now?" Sabira asked

"I guess so." He said covered up.

"Okay…." She started to get up but was stopped by an arm.

"Don't go."

"Okay, hey you want me to sing you a song? I use to sing it all the time for my little brother when he couldn't fall asleep."

"Sure."

Sabira began to sing it was a beautiful song. It echoed through the hallway and to rooms. It reached a certain room was a listener followed the music. He reached the room and when he got there the music stopped. He stared blankly at the door. When the door opened, Sabira stepped out.

"Eek! High Priest, what are you doing here?"

"Was that you singing?" he asked confused.

"Yes. I wasn't that horrible was I?"

"No its… is Mokuba sleeping?" he got side-tracked by seeing it was his brother's room.

"Yes he just fell asleep and I think you would like it this way?" She walked off leaving Seto stare after her.

* * *

Yes I know very long it seems really long, I can't believe I wrote this much in one chapter. I am so proud of myself I will pat myself on the back.

**pats self on back**

Well next chapter will be coming soon, so be patient, I tried my best getting as much information in this chapter than the last, so there you go.

The next chapter is really good I'm finishing it up as we speak, well not as we speak but I'm getting there.

Ciao


	4. Nightmares aren't real?

Okay so hopefully this chapter will work out because, I don't want to hear not enough action because I tried to put in a lot of action, and still make it sound okay. So please be nice in your reviews.

P.s. I working on my other stories as fast as I can, I'm having a really bad writer's block with the others. So relax, if this is the only story you have read there is others that I have written if you want to look at.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but I do own Sabria and Ayasha and another OC character

Anyway here is chapter 4

Nightmares aren't real?

* * *

The next morning Sabira and Ayasha were in the kitchen helping make breakfast.

"This is punishment?" Sabira questioned as she started the fire for the meal.

"Well, it's better than getting 50 lashes." Ayasha replied bring over a pot of brown liquid

"I guess so," Sabira shrugged, and went back to work to prepare the meal for everyone in the palace. She never realized that cooking was a lot harder than it seemed. After awhile someone stepped into the kitchen was a young boy the age of twelve or so, with blond hair, lavender eyes, Sabria looked at him weird as if she knew him.

"Which one of you is Sabira?" The boy questioned, as he looked at both of them, as if he knew something more.

"I am," Sabira said with confidence as she stood up and looked straight at him.

"Follow me, the High Priest wishes to see you." The boy said as he turned on his heels and head back out the door. Sabira stepped lightly and quickly to catch up with the boy, for he had a fast pace to him. The boy stopped in front of two doors, and said.

"The High Priest is waiting for you in here," He said nonchalantly as he pointed to the door. Sabira opened the door to find both the Pharaoh and the High Priest was in the room discussing something.

"So he was here?" the Pharaoh said in deep thought, about some situation

"Yes, Pharaoh" Seto replied, he turned around and found himself face to face with Sabira. Shocked and slightly confused by her presence.

"Sabira!" he exclaimed

"You wanted to see me?' she said a little confused that he didn't remember that it was he who summoned her.

"Oh, yes, I need you to come with me on a trip into a village." He said, showing that she should follow him by his silence, even the Pharaoh was confused.

* * *

Sabira walked along side the High Priest, for over an hour, and her legs were getting tired, she wasn't sure if she should ask where or how long they have been going. Soon they reached a small village, everything was deserted, dust and sand blew around, curtains flapped in the breeze.

"Where are we, it gives me the creeps." Sabira said meekly as she shivered, and goose bumps appeared on her. The High Priest dismounted his horse, and turned to her and said,

"This is Kul Elna, the village of thieves for so they say, and I've come to look for something." He started to walk down the street. Sabira at his heels, confused about his attitude at this moment. The breeze has stopped and nothing made a sound, this made Sabira really worried.

"Master Seto, I don't know about this, this place has a really bad vibe to it." whispered Sabira, as they walked father into the village.

"We're almost there." Seto replied in a monotone voice. Sabira stopped and had a look of confusion on her face. "_Almost where?"_ she said to herself as, she began to catch up with Seto. They reached a cave at the end of the village. They started to descend downward till they found an opening were there was a tomb it was big and golden color.

"Master Seto, why are we down here?" she questioned as she took in the whole few of how awful the place looked.

"For a slave, you sure ask a lot of questions." Seto answered as he turned around to face her, with a look of sheer evil.

"You're not the High Priest!" Sabira exclaimed stepping back a bit, for then and now she realized it was the one person she loathed with a passion, the one person that had ruined many lived including hers.

"What gave you the first clue?" he said as he started to laugh, and changed into Bakura.

"Where is the High Priest?" Sabira shouted gathering courage, for she knew this was just a dream and nothing more.

"Like, I said so many questions." He walked toward her as tried to back toward where they came in, but he reached her before she could get away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him she tried to break free, but it only made him squeeze harder. She made a small yelp and fell to her knees.

"I'm losing my patience Sabira. The job should have been done the minute you became his slave." He hissed in her ear.

"I'm sorry, it's a little harder to get close to him." She replied, turning her face away from him.

"Well, you better start getting close to him or I'll do it myself." Bakura let go so hard, that the force knocked Sabira over.

"Oh and if you don't do this I have a new persuasion device." Bakura said slyly, he snapped his fingers and two people appeared one was Malik the other was Ayasha tied up looking shocked and scared. There Sabira realized that is was not a dream, but a mental image with the Millennium ring that Bakura had when he killed the high priest who had it before.

"Sabira, what is going on?" Ayasha asked meekly as she looked around to see where she was at.

"Bakura leave her out of this, she has done nothing." She said standing up and getting in his face.

"Oh, but she has come in contact with you, and I think Malik had become fond of her." Bakura said, showing that Malik was twirling a piece of Ayasha's hair, and whispering in her ear, Ayasha started to cry, for she didn't know what was going on. Sabria was enraged by what was going on.

"You!" Sabira screamed, she was about to smack Bakura upside the face, but he caught her arm. Bakura shook his head, and said,

"Such violence for you, do I hint of bit of rebellion." Bakura faced her and stared at her with the scariest eyes, she had ever seen on him, the gods would tremble beneath that stare.

"Let go Bakura!" she said through clenched teeth, this time she used her free arm and used her fingernails to give a longer lasting scrape. Her hand met his left cheek; Bakura had a look of shock and then a look of pleasure as if he enjoyed it. Bakura faced her again, and only laughed and then said.

"I'm impressed such anger, I love it." Since her other hand was still in his grasp he pulled her in close to her and whispered.

"And that's why, when this is all over you will regret doing that." He let go and snapped his fingers

* * *

Sabira woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around to find herself at the palace and not in a cave. Sabira placed her hands on her head and whispered to herself.

"It was all a dream." She sighed and covered the sheet over her and tried to go back to sleep, but the dream, or whatever it was, was still fresh in her mind. So she got up and went for a walk, she ended up in the gardens were she found someone else out tonight to.

"Hello?" she said as she got closer to the person. The person turned around to be the High Priest.

"Master Seto! I didn't know it was you?" she said a little shocked, at the fact that in the moon light he ad not top clothing on, and he looked racked with nerves. "What's wrong?" Sabira asked, as she got closer to him.

"The Pharaoh is worried about the tomb robber Bakura." Seto said softly. Sabira gulped at the mere mention of Bakura's name.

"And how is that your problem exactly?" Sabira questioned bluntly as she stood next to him.

"He keeps coming to me for answers on what he should do, and I'm not really sure what to do." He said in exasperation. By this time they both found a bench and sat down. Sabira looked out and found a pond were the moon at hit it nicely on the surface.

"It sure looks beautiful to night." Was all Sabira said, as she stared at the pond. Seto only looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Instead of worrying about a problem, just close your eyes and listen." She replied, Seto closed his eyes, and he began to hear the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Soon the sound stopped and he opened his eyes. To find Sabira sitting next to the pond, and twirling a finger in the water, he walked over to her to see what she was looking at.

"Feel better?" she asked nonchalantly, as she stood up and dusted her self off, and faced him.

"Actually I do." He said astounded and confused "Was that you making the sound?"

"Yup, and it's called singing." She replied. Both stared at each other until Seto finally said.

"Is that message coming any time soon?" he asked. Sabira was taken back, and soon remembered the only reason she was here was because of the stupid fake message.

"Not that I know of, why?" she replied confused. Seto leaned down and whispered

"Because you're the best thing that has ever come to me." With that his lips brushed her cheek and then her lips. Sabira was stunned, he was such a jerk and now he's kissing her in the moonlight. The nightmare she had vanished and what Bakura said disappeared from her mind. She just wanted this moment to last forever. For once in her life she actually felt loved, and not just pretend for Bakura's own gain. Seto let go and began to walk away, but before he left he turned around and said,

"Thanks for the help." And he turned back around and walked away. Sabira stayed there in her ecstasy of being loved.

* * *

So that' the end of chapter 4, hoped you like it, it took forever to finish. I know is sounds a little corny but that about what I could come up with. If you're waiting for this stories next chapter I have other stories you can read. R&R please

Adios


End file.
